Yuuyake
by Rat-chan
Summary: Arthur and Saito enjoy a sunset and some sensual time together in Saito's luxury condo. Saito/Arthur. Rating for sensuality.


**Disclaimer**: I own no part of Inception's story or characters. I receive no monetary compensation for this fic.

**Notes: **A sadly short piece. And sadly, my only Saito/Arthur so far.  
The title is the Japanese for sunset (in the scenic/pictoral sense).

* * *

Saito looked over to where Arthur stood in front of the windows, slender form highlighted by the dusky rose light of the setting sun. He moved over to him and embraced him from behind, hands resting firmly on hipbones. "What are you looking at?" he asked as he rested his chin on the American's shoulder and followed his gaze.

Arthur slowly reached a hand up to gently brush Saito's stubbled cheek. There was a hint of an apology in his voice when he answered, "Mt. Fuji." He'd heard the businessman's real question: _what is taking your attention away from me?_ The mountain was visible in the distance, first snow of the season glowing faintly vermilion in the deepening dusk and base almost blending in with the purpling haze below. "It's so beautiful and mysterious how something so big and solid can seem so... illusory."

"Fujisan has many faces," Saito responded softly against Arthur's ear. "These days, they all remind me of you."

"How so?" The point man shivered at the husky rumble and warm breath.

"Strong and beautiful..." Saito slid a hand slowly up Arthur's torso, relishing the feel of all that strength and beauty shuddering against him. "Filled with mystery and veiled danger..." The hand slipped into a gap between buttons to caress the warm, soft skin of Arthur's chest. "At times a dominating presence that draws every eye to it and at others..." Saito circled his thumb around a nipple before brushing it agonizingly slowly back and forth across it. "So alluringly elusive," he finished in a low, soft purr, lips brushing the shell of Arthur's ear, fingers continuing their tantalizing caresses. The hand still gripping a hipbone slid inward, making small circular motions toward the zipper before its fingers teasingly traced the length of it.

"Mmm," Arthur moaned softly as his head lolled back against one shoulder while the hand that had been on the CEO's cheek dropped down to clutch at the other. "You're a bit like the mountain, yourself," he responded after a moment, tone languid with passion.

"How is that?" Saito asked as his hands finally began undoing the buttons and zipper that now seemed to be in his way.

"Every day, you show me something new." Arthur turned his head and placed a lazy, licking kisss along Saito's jawbone.

"Is that a request?" The Japanese man asked as he pulled off Arthur's shirt, savoring the slight friction as the fabric slid between their bodies.

"Mm-hm," the point man could only, barely respond in a hum as Saito's hands stroked firmly down his flanks to stop at the open waist of his pants. "Do you want me to shower first?" he asked, huskily, reluctantly.

"Later," Saito answered, breathing in slowly as he bent down and pressed a tiny sucking kiss against the vulnerable column of Arthur's throat. "You smell like _Arthur_ now."

"Not till morning, then," was the breathy reply as Arthur's hips rocked back lasciviously. "When we go to bed - to _sleep_ - I'll smell like _Saito_."

The businessman growled then, gliding his hands back up to Arthur's torso to cup his pectorals and drawing the man possessively closer to him. "Anata ga ima sugu ni hoshii," he whispered, voice rough with lust.

Arthur shivered again in his arms, not fully understanding the words, but fully understanding the meaning in that heated murmur. His hands reached out to press the cooling window glass as Saito pushed him gently but inexorably forward.

"Watashi mo desu," he breathed, absorbing the warmth of Saito's body covering his back while taking in the breathtaking double image of Mt. Fuji fading into the darkened horizon and the reflection of his lover in the glass. _Me too._

* * *

*anata ga ima sugu ni hoshii = I want you now  
**watashi mo desu = me too


End file.
